pokemonfanfictionextrafandomcom-20200215-history
Mirage Master Attacks Battle
Battle Lord, The Dragon Battle name is Hero of Hydro, and fighting the Mirage Master. Hypnosis Battle Lord: Hydro! Where are you! Hero of Hydro: (running in, but internet haywire Ben 10: Alien Unleashed the crossover that removed) We cannot internet it still wireless. Come on! In the Stealth System... Hero of Hydro: Looked! Battle Lord: Charizard password. (4-0-0-5-5-8 and enter) The security, the appears Pokemon ID: Charizard, we all moved. Hero of Hydro: The new move are Fire Lava. Can you tell us where we are? Mister, what's today's date? We need to know it, we are kinda lost in this world. Battle Lord: Chariworld. Hero of Hydro: Okay. Tentacruel password. (5-8-0-2-1-6 and enter) The security, the appears Pokemon ID: Tentacruel, we all moved. Hero of Hydro: The new move are Geyser Water. We sucked away too are a defeat hitting are. We need to know it, we are kinda lost in this world. Battle Lord: Tentaworld. Hero of Hydro: Nextime. Machamp password. (1-2-3-4-5-6 and enter) The security, the appears Pokemon ID: Machamp, we all moved. Hero of Hydro: The new move are Billions Furious Punches. We sucked away too are a defeat hitting are. We need to know it, we are kinda lost in this world. Battle Lord: Machworld. Hero of Hydro gived the Battle Lord and sit the computer. Battle Lord: Hey! It's Goku and his Pokemon, Gohas (walked to Goku and the Charigate closed) Hero of Hydro: Okay, then. Dialga password. (2-2-2-4-3-0 and enter) The security, the appears Pokemon ID: Dialga is plan, we all moved. Hero of Hydro: The new move are Teleport Roar? It still work, Diaworld. Okay. Raikou password. (3-3-1-2-5-0 and enter) The security, the appears Pokemon ID: Raikou is plan, we all moved. Hero of Hydro: The new move are Electricblaster. It still work, Electricsapien. Mmm, it last. Regigigas password. (3-3-3-2-1-2 and enter) The security, the appears Pokemon ID: Regigigas is plan, we all moved. Hero of Hydro: The new move are Power Blade. It still work, Registoring. (walking in at Goku and the Charigate closed) The two right, and fighting the Goku vs Battle Lord. Hero of Hydro: Goku! ---- Battle Lord's turn. Battle Lord sents out Kilres (lvl 16)! Goku's turn. Goku sents out Gohas (lvl 12)! Hero of Hydro's turn. Hero of Hydro sents out Torterra (lvl 32)! Battle Lord's turn. Kilres (lvl 16) used Quick attack at Torterra (lvl 32),no effect. Goku's turn. Gohas (lvl 12) use Flametrower at Kilres (lvl 16) and Torterra (lvl 32),Kilres (lvl 16) effect by 3 point and Torterra (lvl 32) effect by 25 points. ---- Hero of Hydro: Torterra, launch! Torterra launch and learned Razor Leaf. Battle Lord: Kilres, bagged up! Kilres bagged up and learned Fury Cutter. Goku: Gohas,learnes this move! Gohas learned Dragon Rage. Hero of Hydro: Torterra, back off! (Torterra sents back into Poke Ball) Going, Dialga! When sents out with Dialga has learned into Metal Burst, but glowed red. Kilres level up to Lvl 17! Kilres learned Pursuit. ---- Kilres use Pursuit at Gohas (lvl 12) and Dialga being effect by 100 points. Hero of Hydro: Back off, Dialga! (Dialga useded the Metal Burst at the Gohas and Kilres but explosion, turns back into Great Ball) Kilres wins! Kilres gained 1000 points. ---- Battle Lord: Yes! Hero of Hydro: Good job, Battle Lord! Goku: Oh yeah, see ya later, guys! (Goku is going to his homeworld) But explosion into Mirage Master. Hero of Hydro: Oh no, Mirage Master. Mirage Master: You still huh? His flew down with Mirage System. Mirage System was initially created for the purpose of creating a new species of "perfect" Pokémon, the mirage included with All Pokemons to attacking work. Mirage Master: Destroy him. Hero of Hydro: Poke Ball and Great Ball go! When sents out with Dialga and Torterra released. Battle Lord: Go, Kilres! ---- He's sents out into Kilres. Dialga: (roars) Hero of Hydro: Stupid, Dialga used Razor Wind! Dialga using generates the Razor Wind at the Mirage Rayquaza but invulneable, and absorbing Mirage Mewtwo again, has been absorbed with all pokemons and all beams to explosion the waves at Warehouse, but defeated. Mirage Master: Learn. Hero of Hydro: You still cannot a learned back! Mirage Mewtwo teleports him. Hero of Hydro: Impossible. ---- Inside the Pokemon Center... Hero of Hydro: Battle Lord, you are that Kilres on a melted and forever go! Battle Lord: (heals Kilres with Super Revive) Done. Anything..... i......can do? Hero of Hydro: But because to use them. Ravive: Wait! When Ravive coverted to Perodua Viva Hybrid EX is mentioned and suddenly. Battle Lord: Bye! I need to build a Gym at my base. I need 9 trainers who is strongest. My gym will be at Route 121. Dialga powered up, and learns Fly. Hero of Hydro: Puni... that Perodua Viva Hybrid EX is silhouette? Ravive: Perodua Viva Hybrid EX, it's not working! Hero of Hydro: What? Perodua Viva Hybrid EX's DNA is a Clockwork and Shockquatch is unknown species. Ravive: No! Hero of Hydro: It said that Perodua Viva Hybrid EX is silhouette. When Ravive and Hero of Hydro running to the Route 122 (Mt. Pyre) is stopping. Battle Girl Eve: That's made a using alone, but is no of Perodua Viva Hybrid EX! Ravive: Perodua Viva Hybrid EX! Hero of Hydro: Yes, Perodua Viva Hybrid EX. When is teleported into Perodua Viva Hybrid EX that mask around his head, similar to Clockwork's. Hero of Hydro: Perodua Viva Hybrid EX! Ravive: Oh no, here! ---- Ultimatrix caught! ---- Hero of Hydro: What? Ravive: Oh again. Perodua Viva Hybrid EX: (roars) Hero of Hydro: VIVA! Ravive: Not again! Hero of Hydro: Ultra Ball, go! ---- Hero of Hydro sents out into Dialga, a made attacks Perodua Viva Hybrid EX. ---- Perodua Viva Hybrid EX: (roars) Hero of Hydro: That's only want a go! Ravive: Here, take this! Unnamed Crook: Thanks a lot. Hero of Hydro: Help! Perodua Viva Hybrid EX: (roars, but hitting by Ravive's Zapdos with a ThunderShock) ---- From Battle Lord's Gym Battle Lord: Let's get battle! Trainer Ace vs. Trainer Battle Lord When teleported into Future Perodua Viva Hybrid EX. Future Perodua Viva Hybrid EX: I'm Clockwork this is alien form. Railo: You cannot released me alone! Future Perodua Viva Hybrid EX: Me? Railo: Okay, that because to use can need you help, Perodua Viva Hybrid EX of the Future. Future Perodua Viva Hybrid EX: Okay. ---- Battle Lord: Oh yeah, babe! Trainer Ace: I need to train harder... ---- When teleported into Future Perodua Viva Hybrid EX and Railo, but Hero of Hydro pummels Railo. Railo: You need not using the Future released now. Hero of Hydro: No. ---- Hero of Hydro vs. Railo Railo: Pokeball, go! Sents out into Mamoswine, although Future Perodua Viva Hybrid EX did in the Railo of the front. Hero of Hydro: Pokeball, go! Sents out into Venonat. Future Perodua Viva Hybrid EX: Now you released! Hero of Hydro: Tinted Lens! When Venonat activated, but Mamoswine shotting into a Pokeball, and then hitting at Future Perodua Viva Hybrid EX. Future Perodua Viva Hybrid EX: Ugh! Hero of Hydro: Well! Continued later... Category:Episode Unknown Category:Unknown Removed Episodes